


Poke

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluffy, M/M, childish levi, ereri, poke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was looking at sleeping Eren, Who was breathing loudly and moving his lips slowly. His hair was a mess, his hands were touching Levi’s skin. Their legs were crossed to each other. He looked like an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but kinda cute...^^

Levi was looking at sleeping Eren, Who was breathing loudly and moving his lips slowly. His hair was a mess, his hands were touching Levi’s skin. Their legs were crossed to each other. He looked like an angel.  
It was first time when Levi woke up earlier that Eren and saw him in this form. He wanted to hug him tight but he would’ve wake up. So he was just looking. Now he understood why was Eren always smiling and saying that seeing sleeping lover was the best. He touched Eren’s cheek gently with finger and poked it. Then he did it again and again. And started laughing without realising it. His face was shining with happiness.

“poke” he said while laughing

“wha… ” said Eren with sleepy voice

He opened his eyes but bright light hurt and he closed it again. He yawned laud and then pressed his hands on the eyes.  
While he was trying to wake up Levi got all red, he was blushing and feeling shy. He would never think that one day he would poke Eren and laugh so hard.

“ what were you doing Levi ” he asked with childish voice

“ um… Nothing. Just sleep! ” he said and turned to other side

“ poke, really? ” asked Eren while laughing

“ just shut up you brat!! "shouted Levi

” pfttt…. Okay sorry, sorry… “

Eren was still laughing, he was really happy. He never seen Levi poking his face and looking so cute. It was best day for him. He huged Levi from the back and kissed his neck. Levi didn’t struggle. He was still embarrassed.

” are you angry? “ asked Eren

” maybe…. “

” It was the best morning ever" he said and smiled

“eh?… ” Levi got confused

“ I said…” he touched Levi’s cheek and said “poke”

Levi laughed and pushed Eren down.

“can I poke some other parts of your body? ” asked Levi and glanced at him like a beast

“ sure” he smiled “ but not only poke, please”


End file.
